


The Cupcake and the Shiny Huntress

by SirPrize



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola, Canon Lesbian Character, Carmilla the Ace trainer, Deal With It, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, J.P. is a Porygon, Lesbian Sex, Pokemon AU, Reader Participation, Reader-Interactive, Rivalry, Shiny Pokemon, Smut, Some Hollence early on, Totem Pokémon, Vampires in the Pokémon Universe, gym battles, probably a lot of smut, sun and moon, vamp carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Now that the Alola League is up and running, the islands are undergoing a bit of a cultural shift. Gyms have been built to replace the island challenges and people from all over are coming to Alola to try their luck. Laura is one of these people, vlogging about her journey with her friend Lafontaine and their Pokémon as she goes. Someone has to tell people how Alola is changing, right?However, she wasn't expecting to keep running into an insufferable jerk of a trainer intent on driving her nuts both in battles as well as just in general. However, she quickly realises that the shiny Pokémon on the girl's team are not the strangest thing about Carmilla.Getting bitten has a way of clueing a girl in, after all.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Creampuffs!
> 
> I've had a bit of writer's block for my other fics, so I started this as a distraction and then it wound up around 9000 words long and kinda smutty. I've had some ideas that'll probably see me returning to this fic soon enough, but hopefully I can get some work done on the others first.
> 
> As always, a shout-out to my wonderful beta reader, smartassducky! Where would I be without you dealing with my brain farts?
> 
> This was obviously inspired by Pokémon Sun and Moon, which I've grown quite fond of...but that's about it. I can't quite bring myself to love them, what with the relatively small number of new Pokémon and missed potential in both mechanics and some evolutions. 
> 
> They're still great games, though, so give them a shot if you've been on the fence!
> 
> Well, great aside from the Island Trials. Fuck the Island Trials. That's the most boring concept ever introduced to Pokémon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Leave kudos or a comment or something if you do. Help me battle the forces of writer's block!

“Laura, I really think you should calm down.” Lafontaine said, brushing their short red hair from their sweaty brow. According to most of the locals, it was nice Alolan weather. According to two young trainers from Kanto, it was well beyond scorching. “I know she was rude, but-“

The heat did little to slow the honey-blonde trainer storming ahead angrily. “Who in Hell or Hogwarts cares about her attitude?” The girl fired back. “I mean, yeah that’s part of it, but like hell am I letting her take this trial first. We came all the way here for a reason, Laf.”

Hanging back with Lafontaine, a much taller redhead smiled with what seemed like fond amusement. “Is she always like this?” The tall young woman asked, gesturing at Laura with a quick jerk of her head.

“Yes and no.” Lafontaine answered, fanning themselves as they speed walked down the route just outside of Hau’oli city. “Laura’s pretty nice, but when she gets mad she gets _really_ mad.” They smiled at a fond memory of a much younger Laura stepping in to save a much younger Lafontaine from bullies with a swift punch to the face.

Laf had later used her Porygon, JP, to remove the tiny blonde’s resulting detention from the school’s system and they’d been best friends ever since.

When the taller girl chuckled again, Lafontaine turned to them with a sheepish smile. “You know, you don’t have to tag along, Danny. I’m sure you have more to do than watch this pissing match.”

Since the Alola region had started an internationally recognized League Tournament of its own, the islands had been undergoing something of a cultural shift.  Gyms had been built and most trial captains had taken jobs as gym leaders there.

The trial site remained, of course, but mostly because the Totem Pokémon were now used to determine if a challenger was ready to take on the gym at all. If you couldn’t beat the Totem Pokémon, the gym leader wouldn’t accept your challenge.

They were supposed to meet Hau’oli city’s gym leader, but apparently he’d been called away at the last moment. Instead, he’d sent Danny to take them to the trial grounds.

Laura couldn’t say she really minded. Danny was sweet and welcoming and very, very pretty.  Long, toned limbs, beautiful red hair and kind eyes made for a very nice package. The blonde did sort of wish she’d gotten through their first meeting without stammering, though.

However, that wasn’t the only surprise of the day. Apparently they had been double booked or something because there was another challenger waiting to fight the trial Pokémon today.

Now Danny had been a surprise, sure. However, nothing could have prepared her for Carmilla Karnstein. She was all flawless pale skin, wavy hair as dark as her eyes and a figure that made Laura’s mouth feel dry in a way that had nothing to do with the oppressive heat.

Sadly, as it turned out not a second later, she was also rude and…let’s just say kind of a crabby bad person. The first thing she did upon seeing Danny was angrily ask if she’d seriously been left to wait just so the redhead could pick up “two of the seven dwarves.”

So yeah, not a great first impression.

The issue was that, to ensure it could recover between fights, there was to be only one challenger fighting the Totem Pokémon per day. Immediately, Carmilla decided she’d be going first, which was complete bullshit.

After a 15 minute argument that largely consisted of Laura loudly listing all the reasons why she should go first and Carmilla rolling her eyes, Lafontaine finally couldn’t take anymore.

“Oh for Arceus’ sake, you’re trainers! Just battle to see who goes first already!”

Carmilla didn’t seem to care one way or the other and Laura was all too eager to stomp on her ego, so an agreement was quickly reached. They’d have five minutes to prepare and then they would meet up in front of the trial grounds to battle.

Laura had spent at least three of those minutes seething and ranting about Carmilla’s attitude, much to the amusement of the two redheads.

Danny shook her head and turned to answer Lafontaine. “I was supposed to see you to the trial grounds anyway, since Llima is busy.” She glanced at Laura again. “Besides, I kind of want to see what happens. That Karnstein chick seems like a bitch.”

Lafontaine ran a hand through her hair and grunted. “I know that name, I swear.” They muttered, pulling at the short strands in a frustrated manner. “It rings a bell, but I don’t know why.” Laura probably wasn’t about to stop just so that Laf could look up her opponent, so the redhead shoved their unease aside and jogged to make sure they wouldn’t be left behind.

They found Carmilla leaning against the Pokémon Center just outside of the trial grounds, looking profoundly bored. “You’re late, Cupcake.” She drawled as she pushed off from the wall. “You’re lucky I didn’t just go in.”

“What do you want? A sticker?” Laura growled, reaching for the Poké ball on her belt. “Let’s just do this.” She squared off with Carmilla at the side of the road, glaring at her unimpressed opponent.

She studied Carmilla closely, blushing when the other girl had the gall to wink at her. She was being purely professional, dammit! Honestly! It wasn’t Laura’s fault that the thing that drew her attention just happened to be at chest height.

Clearly Carmilla wasn’t bothered by the heat, because she was wearing a black T-shirt and leather of all things. An open, black leather jacket and very tight leather pants that clung to surprisingly long legs and showed off her thighs and an ass that-NO! FOCUS! _‘Bad Laura! No ogling the bitchy opponent.’_ The blonde shook her head as if to rid herself of the thought.

She drew her attention back to the jacket, where she saw a patch that admittedly made her heart sink a bit. It was dark red in colour and bore the letters A.C.E. in silver thread. A tiny emblem of the International Pokémon League was sown in just below the letters.

 _‘Great going Hollis.’_ She thought to herself. _‘You managed to antagonize an ACE trainer on your first day in Alola. Way to go.’_ The A.C.E. program was basically an extremely expensive after-school program with the intent of training kids up to be the best trainers they could, with a heavy emphasis on practical battling and tactics.

Around 70% of the famous trainers who regularly took part in League tournaments were ACE trainers.

In short, this did not bode well.

Laura had been part of an after school program too, though hers had been organized by the local Pokémon Rangers. As such it did include battling, but was more focussed on teaching survival skills so young trainers wouldn’t freeze to death outside or blunder into the home of some powerful wild Pokémon and get mauled.

“Well, Cupcake?”

Laura sighed and squared her shoulders. In the end, it didn’t matter. So Carmilla had been taught by people who could probably deliver a beating to Laura’s instructors. So what? Anyone could be beaten and she was confident her partner could do it. “Let’s go, Muffin!”

She threw her Poké Ball out and once it reached the top of its arc, it burst open in a flash of light. “Vee!” A small creature with brown fur and a bushy tail landed nimbly on four feet as the ball flew back.

Laura reached up to catch it as it came back as casually as possible, eager to impress Danny. However, she misjudged the distance and it almost soared over the tips of her fingers. With some desperate scrambling, she managed to catch it at the last second, but she’d thoroughly blown her opportunity to look cool.

Hell, even Muffin seemed to think so. The little Eevee gave her a look that could almost be described as pitying.

Danny poorly disguised a laugh with a cough before she turned her attention to Laura’s Pokémon. The little Eevee looked more like a pet than a Pokémon trained to fight and the tall redhead frowned in concern. “Hey…” She began, glancing at Lafontaine. “She can win, right?”

Her concern might not have been spoken out loud, but it was heard nonetheless.

Unlike Danny, Lafontaine was openly smirking at their friend’s embarrassment. “Of course.” They said without a moment’s pause. Inquisitive eyes turned to Danny and some of the humour vanished when they noticed her worried expression. “Just watch.”

Danny wasn’t the first to doubt Muffin. She was just lucky Laura hadn’t heard her do so, as far as Lafontaine was concerned.

“Smooth, Sundance!” Carmilla, of course, found the shorter girl’s fumbling hilarious. With a mocking smirk, she pulled out a ball of her own. “Jack, get ready.” She didn’t bother to throw the ball and let it open in her hand. Once the accompanying flash faded, it revealed a weasel-like bipedal Pokémon.

Laura recognized it almost instantly as a Sneasel, but gasped when she got a good look. Its colours were all wrong.

Instead of the regular bluish-black, it was bright pink and the oval markings on its chest and forehead were blue. Its feather behind its left ear and those of its tail were wrong as well, as they were yellow rather than red.

“Really?!” Laura yelled, excited despite herself. “You have a shiny?!” To call those exceedingly rare would be putting it mildly. People payed absurd amounts of money for Pokémon like that. Why the hell did Carmilla of all people have one?

As if to answer her unasked question, Lafontaine groaned in realization. “Of course! That’s why your name rings a bell!” They pointed at the suddenly wary Carmilla. “Your mother is Lilita Morgan, right? Johto’s prime minister? She married this really successful hunter like…20 years ago, didn’t she?”

Danny gave the smaller redhead a stunned look. “Why the hell do you know that?”

Before Laf could reply, Carmilla’s voice rang out. “I don’t care why or how Gingerpedia over there knows.” She said, glaring at the offending redhead. “But yes to all of it. In fact, I caught Jack here with what my dear stepfather taught me.”

The Sneasel smirked and saluted them with its wickedly sharp claws.

“Wait, what?” Laura raised her hand as if to ask a question. “Can I just say that I’m _so_ confused?” She looked from Lafontaine to Carmilla and back again. “What are we talking about with her parents? Her dad was what?”

Both Carmilla and Jack facepalmed. The synchronised gesture would’ve been cute if it wasn’t so condescending. “Fuck’s sake.” Carmillla muttered. “Listen, Cupcake. My stepdad used to hunt Pokémon. Specifically the rare and valuable, which people would then buy from him. Like shinies.” She gestured at Jack. “He taught me and now I do the same thing. Is any of this getting through?”

“Well geez, sorry for not reading your family history before we fought!” Laura snapped, hands clenching at her sides. Honestly, who actually hunted Pokémon? Looking for a rare Pokémon because you wanted one on your team was one thing, but to hunt them down just to sell them? That just seemed cruel.

Another reason to win, then.

“You know what, fine. If you’re in such a rush…” She whistled sharply and Muffin’s ears perked up. “Muffin, quick attack!”

“Vee!” Seeing the little fur ball snarl was hardly intimidating, but the same could not be said for the speed he took off with. In two bounds, Muffin was little more than a brown streak speeding towards Jack.

Carmilla wasn’t worried, though. “ _Finally._ Jack, dodge!”

The Sneasel grinned again before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. At the absolute last possible second, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he swayed to the side. Muffin shot by like a rocket, barely ruffling the Sneasel’s tail feathers.

“Good, now ice shard!”

Mist rose up from Jack’s claws as moisture gathered and froze around the tips, glinting in the light of the setting sun. “Snea! Sel!” With two swings he launched the razor-sharp shards after Muffin.

“Muffin, dodge!”

There was no way the little Eevee could, though. Muffin had to come to a stop to turn and face his opponent, but when he did he was immediately smacked in the face by the ice shards and bowled over.

He rolled away with a pained yelp, before he got his feet back under him and managed to get back up. The attack had been dead on and Muffin had paid for it. He was moving one of his hind legs a little awkwardly, as if it hurt to rest his weight on it, and one of the shards had left a nasty cut on his left ear.

However, when Laura called out to him, he gave her a look she was all too familiar with. Cool. Determined. It was his way of telling her that he was fine and that she’d better not call him back yet. The blonde trainer smiled and nodded at her partner. They weren’t done just because they’d taken a nasty hit.

“Okay, Muffin, let’s try tackle!”

Despite his injured leg, the little Eevee managed to get quite some momentum as he rushed towards his target. Determination shone in his brown eyes as he lowered his head and prepared to barrel right into Jack.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and waved at the field. “Jack, same thing as before.”

As he did last time, the Sneasel waited for the last second to sway out of the way and before Muffin had even fully passed him, ice was already forming around his claws.

Laura was ready this time, though. “Muffin, sand attack!”

The Eevee came to an almost literally screeching halt, digging in his feet and sliding as he tried to stop abruptly. The moment he did, his bushy tail swept through the dirt kicked up by the sudden stop and flung a cloud of it directly in Jack’s face.

“Snea!” With a cry of surprise and pain, Jack stumbled back. The ice around the tips of his claws evaporated almost as quickly as it had formed while he wasn’t concentrating on drawing in and freezing the moisture in the air. Then again, with eyes full of dirt, Laura couldn’t really blame him.

That being said, she was still going to take full advantage. “Now use iron tail!”

“Eeeeevee!” A bright glow spread over Muffin’s tail as he spun in place and whacked his opponent full in the face with it. It honestly sounded like the poor Sneasel had gotten hit in the head with a steel pipe and the weasel-like Pokémon bounced once before he rolled to a stop.

Laura honestly didn’t know if she felt better about hearing the low, impressed whistle Danny let out behind her or seeing the shocked expression on Carmilla’s face. Clearly the dark-haired trainer had not been expecting Muffin to have learned a move from a TM, let alone one that her Pokémon was weak to.

The battle was far from over though, as Jack was already climbing back to his feet. He was swaying unsteadily and still pawing at one eye to get the dirt out, but he showed no signs of backing down.

Carmilla still hadn’t called out any orders, so Laura decided to end it while they were ahead. “Muffin, can you use quick attack?” She asked. Her partner nodded and she smiled encouragingly at him. “Go for it, then!”

With another nod, Muffin was off, though more slowly than the first time he’d used the attack. Clearly he still couldn’t put a lot of weight on his injured leg. A slow quick attack was still pretty damn fast, though.

Finally, Carmilla spoke up again. “Jack, enough. Dodge and use fury swipes.”

A vicious grin spread over Jack’s face as he closed his eyes again. For a moment Laura felt like she was watching a replay as the Sneasel swayed out of Muffin’s way at the last second again, but this time he followed up with an attack in the same movement.

The first swipe pretty much ended the fight then and there, as it drove Muffin hard into the dirt face-first, but Jack didn’t stop. Sharp claws kept lashing out at the bundle of brown fur over and over again. They left deep, bloody scratches over the squirming Eevee and Laura quickly raised her hands. “Alright! You win!”

Jack either didn’t hear or didn’t feel like stopping, though. Laura shot Carmilla a panicked look and found the dark-haired girl glaring at her Sneasel. “Jack!” She called out to it in a rebuking tone. “Stop it right now!”

The pink Sneasel immediately stopped and shot her a look akin to a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He didn’t step away until Carmilla angrily pointed at her feet, at which point he all but sulked his way back to his trainer.

Laura quickly rushed over to her partner. “Muffin! Are you okay, Buddy?” She dropped to her knees next to him and gently ran a hand over the soft fur of his head. The ice that had gathered in her veins when he hit the ground seemed to melt when Muffin whimpered and lifted his head to lick at her fingers to show he was okay.

With relief spreading through her body, she bent down and carefully cradled him in her arms. “I’m sorry.” She told the little ball of fur with a sad smile. “You were amazing, okay?” She stroked him beneath his chin, careful not to touch the bleeding scratches. “We’re gonna get you patched up.”

“Is he okay?”

Laura looked up to see that Lafontaine and Danny had joined her, both wearing concerned expressions.

“He’s alright.” She sighed as she nodded at them. “Beat up, of course, but it’s better than it looks I think.” Jack’s wicked claws had left their mark, but it was nothing a trip to the Pokémon Center couldn’t fix. He was a tough little sweetheart.

Lafontaine let out a relieved sigh, but Danny only nodded grimly as she stepped around Laura.

“Well, Karnstein, you won.” The tall redhead said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hope you’re happy.”

Carmilla looked up from where she’d been tending to her own Pokémon and glared at Danny. “What’s your problem?” She demanded. “Cupcake over there knew what she was getting into.”

“There was no need to go that far.” Danny argued heatedly. “It was just a friendly battle and your Sneasel could’ve really hurt Laura’s Eevee.”

“As could any Pokémon in any battle against anyone.” Carmilla replied, speaking very slowly as one would with a very thick person. “I’m not going to apologize just because Jack made sure his opponent stayed down, Xena. Besides, who made you the queen of proper battle conduct?”

That only served to make Danny angrier about the whole thing and she took a step forward. “Seriously? You think you can just-“

“Danny, it’s ok.” Laura shifted her hold on Muffin a little to grab the taller girl by the sleeve. “Carmilla’s right.” She said, once she had Danny’s attention.

“What?!”

“Wait, what?”

They spoke simultaneously and Carmilla’s baffled expression at hearing Laura agreeing with her in particular was a sight to behold. Granted, it would’ve been funnier had Laura not been holding her injured Pokémon.

With some fumbling, she managed to find Muffin’s ball and recalled him for the time being. “Trust me, I don’t like it either.” She made a face at the dark-haired girl. “But I did know what I was getting into and…well…I’m not stupid.” She turned her attention to Danny and frowned. “I know being a trainer means that my Pokémon might get hurt.”

Slowly Danny’s expression softened. “Laura…” She sighed, her fingers in her hair. “That’s nice and all, but-“

“I said it was okay.” Laura said again, a bit more firmly this time. She turned to Carmilla and crossed her arms. “Just so long as she knows that Muffin and I are going to kick her leather-clad ass next time.” While Carmilla had a point, Laura wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t at least a little bit angry. Next time they wouldn’t lose.

Carmilla laughed softly and threw Laura a suggestive wink. “Didn’t have you pegged as an ass girl, Cupcake, but it explains the staring.” She let Laura blush and splutter for a moment before her smirk grew softer and somehow more genuine. “And I’ll keep it in mind. You and…” She paused and sighed with resignation at the Eevee’s name. “ _Muffin_ are welcome to try again anytime. Later, Cupcake.”

She turned around and gestured for Jack to follow, fishing a potion out of her backpack as they both walked into the trial grounds.

“Alright.” Laura took a deep breath and watched the other girl leave. “Let’s go get Muffin healed.” Thank god that they were right next to a Pokémon Center. She marched over to the red and white building with Danny and Lafontaine on her heels.

The nurse took Muffin’s ball with a comforting smile and a promise to have him ready first thing tomorrow, if no complications arose. While Lafontaine went to sign them in for rooms at the Center, Laura walked Danny to the door.

“I’m really sorry, but I do have to go back to the gym.” Danny said, wringing her hands nervously. “I should really go tell Llima how it all went. Are you going to be okay?”

“Danny, it’s fine.” Laura waved off the apology. There had really been no need for the gym trainer to stick around after telling them where to go, but it was really sweet that she had. “Don’t worry about Muffin and I. We’re tough.” She took on a comically serious expression and flexed, which really didn’t make her look any more intimidating.

“You’re something else, all right.” Danny muttered, offering Laura a smile that made the honey-blonde trainer feel pleasantly warm inside. The tall redhead looked around for a moment and then quickly took a step closer. “I’m not really supposed to help, but let me give you some advice. You won’t be able to battle the Totem Pokémon until late tomorrow afternoon so wake up early, get your Eevee and catch some other Pokémon. Maybe they’ll be of use in the battle.” She whispered, before she stepped back again with a mischievous grin.

Laura giggled and nodded. “That was the plan.”

“Good. See you around, Laura.” With a wave, Danny stepped through the sliding doors. Before they could close though, she suddenly turned around and stopped them with her hand. “Hey, listen, would it be okay if I came to watch tomorrow?” Her tone was casual, but a blush was quickly spreading over her cheeks. “You know, to cheer you on?”

Laura felt herself blush a bit as well as she nodded. “Eh, yeah! I mean, sure. I can always use more cheerleaders.”

“I’ll bring pompoms then.” Danny joked. She let go of the door and shot Laura a bright grin as they closed. “See you tomorrow, Laura.”

A few hours later Laura found herself sitting in her room, just staring at her phone. The good feeling from the knowledge that she’d be seeing Danny again tomorrow was long since gone and the reality of her defeat had properly set in.

Seeing Muffin hurt never really got any easier, even if it was something he’d heal from just fine. He was too competitive. Hell, they both were and sometimes they paid for it.  She sighed and leaned back against the wall. _‘Am I really good enough for this?’_

She wasn’t worried about Muffin. He was plenty strong. However, challenging the eight gyms was dangerous, there was no denying that. Plenty of people had lost Pokémon trying. Even if Muffin was strong enough, he relied on her to come up with strategies and direct him in battle. She had to make sure she was worth that trust. _‘Which means we can’t lose again.’_

Laura gripped her phone tightly. This really wasn’t the story of her first day she wanted to regale her viewers or her dad with. Her dad hadn’t been too thrilled about her going in the first place. Getting her ass handed to her on day one was unlikely to instil confidence in him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. “Come in!”

Lafontaine opened the door and leaned against the frame. “Hey Laur.” They said, a small smile on their face. “You doing okay? I’m not hearing any furious reporting here.” Laf was in the room next to Laura’s.

The free rooms the Pokémon Center provided to travelling trainers were cramped and drab, with off-white walls and bedding, but at least they were free. That was the most important thing for them considering their lack of funds.

“Yeah.” Laura let out a humourless chuckle. “Not really how I expected day one to go, you know?” She let her head drop back against the wall. “I mean…I knew I’d face tough trainers, but…she just had my number right from the start, didn’t she?” Laura frowned. “And she was a complete brat too.”

“Hm.” Laf sat next to their friend on the bed and nudged her.  “Yeah, she kicked your ass.”

“… _Thanks,_ Laf.”

“ _But-“_ The redhead shot their friend a playful glare for being interrupted. “I don’t think it was as bad as you’re making it sound. You kept the pressure on and kept her fighting reactionary the whole time.” Seeing that Laura was still frowning, they nudged her again. “Okay, so it didn’t work. Now you know how she fights. Besides, you and Muffin did get that Sneasel good with that iron tail.”

Laura couldn’t help but smile. It was hardly the first time that they’d managed to surprise someone with that move. Not a lot of people expected it from an Eevee. “Yeah, Muffin did launch that stupid Sneasel, didn’t he?”

“Looked like he’d been hit with a baseball bat.” Laf agreed with a grin. “Sounded like it too.” With Laura’s spirits raised at least a bit, they patted her shoulder and stood up. “You guys did fine and you’ll do even better next time.” They said firmly. “I’m going to bed, okay?”

“Goodnight.” Laura smiled up at her friend. As they stepped out, a thought came to her. “Laf?” She asked. “How come you knew about Carmilla’s mother?” It had seemed a little odd, considering politics weren’t typically within Lafontaine’s area of interest.

The redheaded trainer paused and shrugged. “I thought about becoming a breeder, for a while.” They admitted with a sheepish shrug. “Found an article while doing research. Apparently Carmilla’s mom is fighting conservation efforts for rare Pokémon. That’s really good for hunters, because they’re less likely to get in trouble. Sometimes they have to beat down a lot of Pokémon to get the one they want.”

Laura scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s one way to support your husband’s business.” No wonder everyone thought politicians were all a bunch of corrupt liars. It certainly explained where the money for Carmilla’s participation in the A.C.E. program came from. “Wait, why was that in an article about Pokémon breeders?”

“It wasn’t actually about that. Mostly about Lilita Morgan. Her husband died like 15 years ago. Way before she started this.” Lafontaine answered as they pulled out their phone. “He was a famous hunter, but also a breeder. Most hunters are. It’s just easier to get a certain Pokémon a client wants like that, I guess.”

They shrugged and glared at their phone. “Ugh, I can’t find the article anymore. I’ll send it to you later if I do. Why do you want to know anyway?”

By the time she realised that she had no real idea why she’d asked, Laura had already opened her mouth. “…Ehm…” With that eloquent response out there, she scrambled for something better. “Just…getting to know my enemy. Journalistic instincts, you know how it is.”

Sceptical grey eyes looked up from the phone to study Laura for a moment. “Uhuh.” Lafontaine muttered, putting the device away. “Right, well anyway, I’m really off now.”

Laura waited for them to close the door again before she put down her phone and reached for her bag. After some rummaging she pulled out her laptop and quickly had it set up on the nightstand, along with a USB camera.

It might not have been the day she was expecting to tell her viewers about, but it was the day she’d experienced and she was going to tell them about it - integrity in reporting and all of that jazz. Vlogging had been one of her main arguments for this journey, after all. It wasn’t classical journalism, maybe, but Alola was going through an interesting time with the new gyms.

At the very least it would show that she could deliver a convincing and engaging story - something for her portfolio. Besides, her father had barely let her leave her hometown when she was a kid. She was an adult now and she was damn well going to travel while she could, thank you.

“Hello my gentle viewers. Well, day one in Alola and…I suppose I can’t call it a train wreck…but the trains certainly didn’t run on time let me tell you.”

Editing was thankfully easy, considering the video was more Laura rambling about her first day than anything else, but uploading it proved trickier. Apparently, free Pokémon Center Wi-Fi wasn’t really meant for that. Go figure.

While the progress bar filled in agonizingly slowly, Laura made her way to the Center’s small communal kitchen. She’d dumped some supplies in the fridge with Lafontaine earlier and she knew she’d seen a box of chocolate chip cookies in there somewhere. _‘Laf won’t mind if those vanish overnight. They don’t like dark chocolate anyway.’_

She’d barely settled in, munching on cookies while idly browsing on her phone, when the door opened again. To her surprise Carmilla stepped into the kitchen and that was all she registered before her brain short-circuited.

 _‘Skin. Lots of skin. Lots of really pale skin. Also cleavage. Holy_ shit _the cleavage. Wanna touch. Alert, alert, gay overload.’_

Carmilla was wearing a corset. An honest to Dumbledore corset. It clung to her body like a second skin…where it actually covered anything anyway. It left plenty of pale, flawless skin on display and Laura was fairly certain that her mouth was wide open. Not that she was breathing. She had apparently forgotten how to do that. _‘At least I don’t have to question my sexuality.’_

“Well, well, don’t you look adorable, Poptart? I thought we weren’t supposed to feed gremlins after midnight.” Carmilla teased in a husky tone that did nothing to pull Laura’s brain out of the gutter it had jumped into.

“Eh, what?” She looked down at the Ponyta-printed shirt and sweatpants and blushed. Maybe it would’ve been smart to change into something less…well, this, before leaving the room. “I-Hi! What are you doing here? Wow, that sounded really unwelcoming. I just mean I didn’t expect you here at 1AM.” Her eyes darted down for just a second and she swallowed. “Wearing a corset. Why are you wearing a corset?”

“You just keep going if nobody stops you, huh?” Carmilla asked. She chuckled and stalked over to Laura, who subconsciously pressed herself closer to her corner of the kitchen. “I have a room here and I’m wearing a corset because I’m going out to celebrate. I beat the Totem Pokémon.”

Carmilla was far, far too close by that point but all Laura felt was heat quickly spreading through her body. That and a need to reach out and touch which she quickly stamped down. “O-oh. Congratula-hey!” She yelped in surprise and indignation when Carmilla swiped a cookie.

Clearly she didn’t know what she was messing with. Wars had been started for less and Carmilla was already on the list of people she _had_ to defeat in the future.

“What?” The dark-haired girl asked with feigned innocence. “You can’t eat these all by yourself. I’m saving you from diabetes.” She bit into the cookie and very deliberately licked the crumbs from her lower lip. “Besides, I had a craving for something…sweet.” Her eyes dragged up and down Laura’s frame with a brazen lack of subtlety that really should not have been that attractive.

Was it possible to die because all the blood had rushed to your head? Laura honestly didn’t know, but judging by the heat she could feel gathering in her cheeks, she was about to become the first known case. “I…well…you could have asked.”

Carmilla let out another husky chuckle and then thankfully sauntered over to the fridge. It gave Laura a moment to collect her thoroughly scrambled thoughts. After checking out her ass, that is.

What?! She was only human and those leather pants were going to be the death of her.

She used the momentary reprieve to remind herself that, hot or not, Carmilla was a total jerk. She was rude, confrontational and arrogant. Plus, Carmilla had the gall to flirt with her despite all of that. A good body meant nothing if the personality was terrible. That sentiment was just a lot harder to cling to all of a sudden.

“So…” Carmilla drawled as she stuck her head in the fridge. “How’s your Eevee?”

Ah, good, small talk. Completely PG, average small talk. Laura could do that. “He’s alright. Resting for tomorrow.” She took a deep breath to clear her head. “Any chance you could tell me what the Totem Pokémon actually is?”

Carmilla let out a laugh and pulled a can of Coke out of the fridge that bore the name ‘Dave’ in black marker. “Now that would be cheating, Cupcake. Here I had you pegged for the kind of girl who’d never dare break the rules.” She opened the can and took a healthy sip, never taking hungry eyes off of Laura. “I could do something else to help, though.”

“Really? And what would that be?” The shorter trainer’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and she placed her hands on her hips. “Also, stop taking other people’s things!”

Aside from a roll of her eyes, Carmilla didn’t dignify the second part of that response. “Well, I figured you could go dancing with me and I could get you some champagne. Get you nice and relaxed.” She threw the fridge shut and closed the distance between them again. “But you’re not really dressed for it. Besides, I can think of some better ways to help you relax.”

“W-what makes you think I’d be interested in those?” She had to admit the question was laughable. She wasn’t exactly hiding her arousal well. There was just something about Carmilla. Something that made Laura let her trap her in the corner of the kitchen.

“Well, I don’t know.” Carmilla purred, her dark eyes boring into Laura’s. For just a moment the seductive look made way for hesitation, but it quickly came back and Carmlla let out a dry laugh. “What am I even doing?”

One hand rose and slender fingers brushed Laura’s cheek. “Naïve provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound.” A trail of goosebumps followed Carmilla’s fingers as they trailed over her cheek and down her neck, lingering on Laura’s fluttering pulse point. “I ought to know better.”

“Gee, thanks.” Considering the fact that Carmilla was now so close Laura could feel the other girl’s breath on her lips, she was actually quite proud that she’d been able to be sarcastic at all.

Carmilla wasn’t bothered. She flashed Laura another seductive grin and then suddenly they were kissing and ooookkaaaaaay that was a thing. A really, _really_ good thing that she shouldn’t be enjoying. Kind of like her cookies.

The first kiss was over far too soon. Before Laura’s brain had even caught up with her body, which was already happily kissing back, Carmilla had already pulled away. She only got to feel their lips pressed together for a second and then it was already over. Also, apparently she’d closed her eyes at some point because she couldn’t see.

When they fluttered open, she found Carmilla’s eyes mere inches away. The taller girl had only barely pulled back enough to break the kiss and she was watching Laura come out of her daze. It was almost as if she was waiting for something.

What that was, Laura had no idea, because rebooting her brain was proving to be impossible. Suffice to say it was not the part of her body she was thinking with right at that moment. “I…eh…” She tried to string together a sentence. “Okay. Wow.”

Well, it wasn’t eloquent, but it pretty much summed things up.

Carmilla’s lips curled into a smile and suddenly they were kissing again and this time Laura was all too aware of the whole thing. The kiss was hungry and insistent, coaxing her to let Carmilla have what she wanted. And her lips were so freaking soft.

When the dark-haired girl nipped her bottom lip, Laura’s legs gave out.

Thankfully Carmilla didn’t let her fall. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, before Carmilla pressed their bodies together and pinned Laura against the wall. Both girls let out soft moans as their curves pressed against each other and Laura’s hands escaped her control to tangle in thick, dark hair.

Carmilla’s tongue soothed the bite on her lower lip and Laura whimpered. She wanted more. She wanted that tongue. When Carmilla smiled and repeated the motion, Laura opened her mouth and their tongues tangled like they’d been waiting for this since they met.

The taller girl wasn’t shy about letting her hands wander and explore Laura’s bare skin, slipping under her shirt to trace meaningless patterns on her stomach. The warmth of Carmilla’s touch lingered long after she’d moved on, as if she was branding Laura.

“Shit, Cupcake.” Carmilla gasped as she broke the kiss again. Grinning smugly at Laura’s whine of protest, she leaned in began to kiss and nibble her way down the blonde’s neck. “Can I take this off?” She whispered, tugging on Laura’s shirt.

The angel on the blonde’s shoulder chose that moment to make an effort to remind Laura of the concept of decency. A one-night stand was one thing, but was she really going to let Carmilla take her shirt off in a kitchen where anyone could walk in. “I…I don’t…” The sentence trailed off in a pathetic whimper.

Carmilla had dragged her nails teasingly up Laura’s sides and now her hands had stopped just below her chest. If she moved them just a bit she’d be fondling Laura’s breasts, but Carmilla wasn’t moving. She was just looking at Laura. Waiting. Teasing.

The honey-blonde girl’s eyes narrowed. “Oh you bi-ah!”

Carmilla’s fingers twitched, but she didn’t move. “What was that, Cupcake?” She asked innocently.

“Fuck, fine.” Laura growled as her head dropped back against the wall. “Yes. Please.” The angel on her shoulder could piss off, really.

Something flashed behind Carmilla’s eyes and the dark-haired girl let out a soft growl. She all but ripped the shirt from Laura’s body. “That’s what I thought.” Laura’s reply was lost in a desperate gasp when Carmilla began to massage her breasts.

With an ease that spoke of experience, Carmilla reduced Laura to a whimpering, moaning mess. It was like she knew every sensitive spot by heart and when she bent down to lick and suck on the unattended nipple, Laura had to cover her mouth to muffle the noise of her moans.

Unfortunately her lover seemed to take that as a challenge, because dark eyes locked on her own and she smirked right before she gently bit down and tugged.

There was nothing she could do. Laura screamed. It hurt just a bit but, but it hurt so freaking _good._

_‘Well, these sweatpants are ruined.’_

She almost laughed when the incongruous thought ran through her head. It was true, though. She could feel her arousal sliding down her thighs even as her clit throbbed desperately for some sort of attention. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been this wet.

Speaking of her sweatpants, Carmilla was tugging at them, clearly eager to get those off as well. Laura shook her head and grabbed her wrist. “N-Not fair. You’re wearing too much.” If she was about to sleep with quite possibly the most attractive girl she’d ever seen, she wanted to touch too, dammit.

Carmilla frowned for a moment, but then chuckled softly. “Alright, let’s make a deal.” She leaned in and nuzzled Laura’s cheek, smirking when Laura’s nipples rubbed against her corset. “If you take your pants off, I’ll fuck your brains out.” She whispered before her hand slipped down and rubbed Laura through her sweatpants.

“ _Fuck._ ” Laura let out a strangled keening noise and her hips bucked forward, desperately seeking out that sweet, sweet friction. She was barely listening as Carmilla continued.

“After that it’ll be your turn, if you can still move, and I’ll take off _everything_ for you.” Carmilla nipped her earlobe. “You want to touch, right? To taste? What’ll it be, Cupcake? Yes or no?”

Like it was even a question by this point. Laura was all but trembling In Carmilla’s grasp and if she kept whispering in her ear, Laura was going to come just from that. “You’re such an asshole.” She moaned.

Carmilla laughed. “Guilty.” She admitted before nipping her blonde lover’s earlobe again. “That’s not an answer, though.”

After a brief pause, Laura replied with a few quick nods and Carmilla grinned triumphantly as she pulled her sweatpants down. Laura could’ve cried from sheer relief when slender fingers _finally_ touched her where she needed them so very badly.

“So wet, Cupcake. So eager for me.” Carmilla murmured as her fingers slid through Laura’s soaked folds expertly. Thankfully she didn’t tease long. One finger slid in first, but when Laura whined softly, a second quickly joined it. Carmilla was much gentler at first than Laura had expected and set a slow, measured pace until Laura’s thighs began to tremble.

Soon enough Carmilla was fucking her hard, the palm of her hand grinding against Laura’s clit with every other thrust.

All Laura could do was cling to the pale girl as pleasure surged through her body. Cling to her like it would somehow anchor her to this world, because it honestly felt like she’d be washed away forever when she crested this wave. That would be a while yet though, because Carmilla was very good at identifying what Laura liked and keeping her on the edge. Those slender fingers played her like a fine instrument.

Laura was learning too, though. She’d learned that Carmilla liked having her neck kissed and would reward her by curling her fingers so they just scraped over her g-spot. Oh, and babbling. Carmilla really liked hearing Laura babble desperately. “Fuckfuckfuck, FUCK! Yes, please! Carmilla! I’m-I-I- _oooh, fuuuuck!_ ”

Not that Laura had much conscious control over the babbling. Grammar was sort of beyond her at this point, as was coherency. If Carmilla had asked for her name, she’d have told her it was “Please don’t stop!”

“What do you want, Cupcake?” The pale girl panted. “Should I let you cum?”

Laura’s muscles were twitching uncontrollably and she tried to get the words out twice, but they stuck in her throat.

“Say my name.” Carmilla growled, making sure to rub against Laura’s clit harder. “Say it and I’ll make you cum all over my fingers, Baby.”

“Carmilla! Carmilla! _Please_.” Laura sobbed. Her release was so close now and she felt like she’d explode if she didn’t get it. “Pleasepleaseplease, Carmilla. I-OH!” She gasped when Carmilla’s fingers curled and began to rub her g-spot with every thrust. “I-“

Finally, bliss.

It was the only word for it. With just a few more strokes Carmilla finally drove Laura to orgasm and the blonde had to bite her lover’s shoulder to muffle the wail that left her throat. The dark-haired girl never flinched, though, and prolonged the orgasm for as long as she could before easing Laura down again.

“Holy shit.” Laura panted as the aftershocks wracked her body. Slowly the tension faded from her muscles and she slumped in Carmilla arms, relaxed and boneless. “You’re _really_ good at that.” She purred, moaning softly into the other girl’s ear as her fingers slipped out. There was no point not admitting it. Carmilla was going to be smug either way.

Carmilla was oddly calm, though. “Good to hear.” She sucked her fingers clean and let out a low, hungry moan. “But I think we had an agreement.” She kissed Laura deep and hungrily, lifting her with surprising ease while never letting their lips part.

She was set down on the counter and pushed back until she was lying down. The cool counter was like ice against her flushed, sweaty skin but she couldn’t bring herself to care. There was a head of dark hair between her thighs and that just made everything feel irrelevant.

“Fuck, you’re pretty.” Carmilla murmured as she hooked Laura’s legs over her shoulders. “And you smell so fucking good.” A growl rumbled low in her throat as she leaned in and ran her tongue all the way up Laura’s slit until it teasingly flicked her clit. She groaned at the taste and leaned in again, devouring Laura like she was the tastiest thing in the world.

All Laura could do was slap a hand over her mouth to muffle the wails, whimpers, moans and profanity that fell out. In seconds Carmilla had Laura right back on the edge. Every stroke of her tongue sent waves of pleasure crashing through Laura’s body and when it dipped inside, Laura could feel herself clench around it as if begging it to slide in deeper.

If Carmilla was going to tongue fuck her like this every time she won, Laura hoped she made it all the way to the championship match.

The hand not muffling the blonde’s noises had drifted down to rub her clit, until Carmilla looked up and glared at her before she slapped it away and took over. Instead it tangled in soft raven-black hair and scratched lightly over Carmilla’s scalp.

 _‘Not yet, not yet.’_ No matter how badly she tried to hold on, Laura could feel herself slipping. She didn’t want this to end yet. Carmilla was moaning softly into her folds, sending vibrations through her that had her hips bucking eagerly and there were fingers teasing her clit and big dark eyes looking into her soul and it was all so freaking _good._

Laura knew what was about to happen seconds before it did, but there was nothing she could do. Not that she was particularly motivated to stop it.

Carmilla’s dark eyes shone with lust, amusement and hunger as they looked up at the thrashing blonde. Her fingers stilled for just a moment on her clit and that, along with a muffled chuckle, was all the warning the desperate blonde got before Carmilla rolled her clit between her fingers and slid her tongue in as deep as it could go.

Laura screamed into her hand so long and loudly that she was fairly certain that she wouldn’t be able to speak tomorrow. As Carmilla eagerly drank down her release, Laura felt as if nothing existed but tongues and fingers and seemingly never-ending waves of pleasure.

“Figures you’d be vocal.” Carmilla drawled teasingly, her tongue greedily lapping up the wetness that had slid down Laura’s thighs.

Her senses seemed to come back to her one by one and eventually she found that her body had arched up and frozen as she came. With a sigh she unclenched her hands, uncurled her toes and dropped back to the counter. Laura could only hope that nobody planned to eat breakfast there tomorrow.

“Holy Hufflepuf.” The honey-blonde trainer croaked once she got her breath back.

Carmilla scoffed and kissed her thigh. “You’re lucky you’re cute, because I think that’s the least sexy thing anyone’s ever said to me.” She slipped out from between Laura’s legs and the blonde wanted to whine at the loss before she heard clothes hitting the floor.

Her eyes snapped open and hungrily drank in the sight that awaited her. Carmilla could’ve been carved from marble with her beautiful curves and that pale, flawless skin. Laura ached to touch it and feel its softness. To run her tongue over all of it. _‘Wait, I can actually do that. Why am I not doing that?’_

That thought propelled her into action, though her body felt so heavy it was if her bones had turned to lead. She clumsily hopped off the counter and made her way to Carmilla on shaky legs before she pinned her against the wall. “Gonna wipe that smirk off your face.”

She kissed her way down Carmilla’s body, lingering for a moment to suck on her puckered nipples, until she was on her knees in front of her the dark-haired girl. She couldn’t help but lick her lips when Carmilla hooked one leg over Laura’s shoulder and revealed her drenched pussy.

And she’d had the gall to act as if Laura was the only eager one here. Ha!

Laura eagerly accepted the blatant invitation and leaned in to run her tongue through those soaked folds. Humming happily at the taste, she set to driving the other girl out of her mind. Carmilla was unfortunately less vocal than Laura, but that only made the soft whimpers and groans all the more satisfying.

Carmilla didn’t last much longer once Laura’s fingers joined in. They slipped into her molten heat easily and soon found that one spot that made the taller girl gasp and tremble every time they hit it. As soon as Laura felt Carmilla’s silky walls clenching around her fingers, she leaned up and sucked hard on her clit.

With a surprisingly high-pitched cry, Carmilla threw her head back and moaned as she came. “ _Laura!”_  

Copious wetness spilled over her fingers and ran down her hand, but Laura barely noticed as she watched Carmilla buck and thrash as pleasure washed over her. She was really, really beautiful when she came. It kind of made her want to do the whole thing again, but she never got the chance to try.

With her head still thrown back, Carmilla let out a groan that sounded less aroused and more resigned. “…Fuck it. Sorry, Cupcake.”

In a blur of motion Laura was on her back on the floor and Carmilla was hovering over her. Now, Carmilla’s eyes had been dark with lust before, but now they were entirely, inhumanly black. Even the sclera.

That should have been terrifying, but panic seemed like such a foreign concept. Even as a tiny voice at the back of her mind screamed for her to flee, Laura found herself helplessly gazing up at those eyes. They were bewitching. Enthralling. The more she looked, the more she felt like they were lakes of oil and all she had to do was just let go and sink into them. Just let everything else fade away. Just let Carmilla care for her.

The fact that one of Carmilla’s hands had found its place between Laura’s legs again and was toying with her clit probably helped with that.

“I’m really sorry.” Carmilla whispered, though her contrite tone stood in stark contrast to the ravenous look on her face. “I’ll make it good for you. It won’t hurt much.” Laura caught a glimpse of long fangs before Carmilla bent down and bit down hard on her pulse point.

A sharp, stabbing pain spread from her neck through her body. Laura gasped and cried out, but before she could pull Carmilla away the feeling was replaced with heat and arousal. Her entire body tingled and her head felt like it was filled with clouds of cotton candy. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and before she fully came down from it she could already feel the next one building.

Every time it sank in what was happening, those black eyes drifted to the forefront of her mind and her thoughts seemed to scatter like leaves in the breeze. Everything was okay. She didn’t have to do anything. All she had to do was cling to Carmilla, relax and let herself cum and cum and _cum._

What felt like an eternity later, Carmilla pulled away with a gasp and scrambled off of Laura. She whined and tried to reach for her lover, but barely managed to make her arm twitch. She was so very tired and her entire body throbbed in a way that told her she’d be pleasantly sore tomorrow.

Also, the room was spinning. That probably wasn’t good, but she couldn’t remember why.

“Fuck.” Carmilla muttered angrily.

Laura could see the dark-haired girl gathering her clothes and room key before she walked over to Laura and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. The blonde was all too happy to snuggle into her, because she had no idea what was going on anymore and all she understood was that Carmilla was warm and soft and that was great.

She drifted in and out of consciousness a few times, but when she woke up again she was in her room and Carmilla was insistently holding a glass of water to her lips. All Laura could focus on though was that Carmilla’s eyes had returned to normal and that her mouth was still stained red.

 _‘That’s…like…reason to panic, right?’_ If only her head didn’t feel so light and fluffy, maybe she would have been able to think. As it was, she just obediently took the glass and drank.

“Listen, Cupcake, about what just happened.” Carmilla began, sounding oddly sheepish. “I’m eh, sorry. I didn’t mean to, but…actually, I’m not even sure what happened.” She paused and pondered her words for a moment. “The biting, I mean. I totally meant to fuck you and I’m not apologizing for that.”

Laura made a soft noise of confusion, but Carmilla only smiled wryly and tipped the glass to make her drink again.

“Nevermind.” She said, amusement quickly fading from her expression. “Look, you need to know two things, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen and I didn’t…make you do anything.” She looked away guiltily. “Not until I was biting you, anyway. Sorry.”

Laura made another confused noise, but let herself be pushed back on her bed when Carmilla stood up.

“Just go to sleep, Cupcake. Everything will be fine.” Carmilla assured her, licking the blood from her lips as she closed the door behind her.

 _‘So not how I figured day one would go.’_ Laura thought before exhaustion washed over her and she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that then, Creampuffs?!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, because I'm kinda fond of how it turned out for something that was mainly a distraction at first. Really, the main thought was: "Let's see if we can make vampires work in the Pokémon universe." The idea to make her an Ace Trainer came later, considering they typically have the coolest character designs.
> 
> It also lets me do something my other fics don't have quite as much room for.
> 
> READER PARTICIPATION!
> 
> You can now suggest things that might end up in the plot! Yes, you! You reading right now! Doesn't that just blow your mind?! Are you prepared for the responsibility, Creampuffs?!
> 
> Mainly, I'm talking team members here because I agonized over that choice for both of these two. In the end, Laura just seemed like the person who would go for Eevee and Carmilla's more devious tendencies matched up very nicely with a Pokémon like Sneasel. That, and there was a lack of actually good or fitting cat Pokémon. That played a really big part in the choice, though I did consider giving her a Litten.
> 
> If you have Pokémon you want to see on Laura's team, or Carmilla's, let me know! Hell, include a nickname if you have one. 
> 
> Let me know, Creampuffs!


End file.
